This core unit provides administrative and data processing support for the Program Director and the principal investigators of the component research projects. Support provided by the core unit includes dayto- day fiscal management, grant administration and compliance, purchasing, preparation of grant progress reports and competing continuations, manuscripts, photography and slides, photocopying, and other clerical and administrative functions. The core also provides data processing, entry, analysis and retrieval. All computer support related to the research activities of the projects is administered through the core. Core personnel are responsible for organization and coordination of formal scientific meetings, monthly project leaders'meetings, and arrangements for visiting consultants and seminar speakers.